The Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 systems typically use a media access control (MAC) frame format to convey control information and data. In some situations, a transmitter may transmit such a large amount of data that it is infeasible to transmit in a single data packet. In such situations, the transmitter may divide the data into fragments and transmit the fragments, or fragmented frames, to a receiver in separate packets.
While transmitting the fragments of data to a receiver, it may not be efficient to wait for a response between the transmission of each packet so many IEEE 802.11 systems implement a Block Acknowledgement (BlockACK) policy that allows the receiver to acknowledge receipt of more than one of the packets in a single acknowledgement response.